


Doghouse

by Lucigoosey_The_Lightbringer



Series: Heaven On Earth [12]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Brother Feels, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Soft Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Therapy, established deckerstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucigoosey_The_Lightbringer/pseuds/Lucigoosey_The_Lightbringer
Summary: "I heard a question mark there," Lucifer warned. "When I should have heard a period."
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Michael & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: Heaven On Earth [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1248242
Comments: 16
Kudos: 59





	Doghouse

"Hey." Lucifer peered over Michael's shoulder, watching him mark something down in a file.

Michael blinked and glanced up at him, a warm smile briefly flitting across his face before he turned his attention back to what he was doing. "Hey." He paused again, scanning the file, and marked something else down - writing down a name, and Lucifer hummed - before closing the file completely and leaning his head to the side, looking back up at the other angel. Lucifer merely grinned at his brother, shuffling back a little to give him room to stand up, and the archangel did so after a moment, albeit somewhat reluctantly. He stretched his arms up over his head, crossing them in the air before letting them drop back down to his sides. "What's up?"

"I wanted to ask how your appointment went yesterday," Lucifer replied, breezing past him and turning to push himself up onto Michael's desk. His brother glanced toward his things anxiously, but he didn't object or tell Lucifer to get off, and the angel made sure nothing had fallen before he turned back to Michael and offered a bright smile. "With Dr. Linda. She won't tell me, so…"

"Well, doctor-patient confidentiality laws exist," Michael reminded him with a flicker of amusement. "And you, my brother - and I say this lovingly - are a nosy bastard, aren't you?"

Lucifer blinked, feigning offense as he pouted. "Can I not be worried about my older brother?"

"Yeah." Michael chuckled, and sighed. "I don't know. It went fine?"

"I heard a question mark there," Lucifer warned. "When I should have heard a period."

Michael snorted. He twirled his chair around and crossed his arms over the back of it, leaning forward against it and offering a somewhat frustrated look before flicking his gaze around the precinct. It was still mid-day, so pretty busy, but nobody seemed interested in the two of them. "I don't know," Michael finally said, heaving out a sigh and rolling his shoulders back as his attention shifted back to Lucifer, hesitantly. "I don't… can you fail therapy? Because I think I did."

"Michael, it's not grade school," Lucifer objected, albeit somewhat amusedly as he rolled his eyes at his older brother, while Michael just wrinkled his nose and frowned again. "And I'm pretty sure if anyone's failing at therapy, it's me. And believe me. With Linda, you can't fail."

Michael sighed again, but a tired smile tugged at his lips. "Why's that?"

"Because." Lucifer laughed. "She won't let you."

Michael's expression eased a little bit, briefly returning the angel's grin as he shook his head, but the tension in his shoulders and the anxiety written across his face melted after a moment. "Well, then, I think it went okay. I mean, it was a little… awkward at first. I'm still not sure how to go about some things. Especially since she's… you know. But…" He trailed off, pursing his lips. "Well, you know. I guess it's too much to expect one or two sessions to fix everything, especially with me. I think just trying is helping a little." He shook his head. "Anyway… how've you been?"

Lucifer listened silently as his brother spoke, offering a reassuring, encouraging smile in response and leaning back on his hands. At the question, however, he suddenly let out a laugh.

"Me?" He asked, and grinned. "I'm bloody _brilliant_. I've just bought Beatrice a puppy."

It was Chloe's voice they heard next, from across the precinct. "You _what?!"_

Lucifer's smile vanished. "Oh. That's what I forgot to do."

"Well." Michael's amber eyes briefly lit up, amused. "Guess the puppy's sharing its dog house."


End file.
